


A Match Made in Heaven

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times they did this Dan was always uneasy at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't find Dale Weise attractive at all, so I decided to write him.. and I read somewhere that Dan is religious, that resulted in this.

Dan Hamhuis was lounging on his bed when the dip of the bed beside him caused him to shift and glance at Dale Weise who had disturbed his prayer. He was praying for forgiveness, begging for something that he knew he couldn't have as a result of his beliefs and the things deemed as sin within the bible. Dan hated himself for what he did on a weekly basis, or whenever they traveled.

Moving beside him Dale edged closer and Dan shut his eyes as he sent a silent plea up to whoever might've been listening. He wanted forgiveness and permission, both he knew he wouldn't receive. The knowledge didn't stop him from pushing religion aside and selfishly leaning into Dale as comforting kisses were pressed to the corner of his mouth. He sighed in relief as Dale found his lips and with gentle passion guided Dan to lay back on the bed.

Reaching up with nervous fingers, Dan found his hand pressing to Dale's chest, merely feeling the others rapid heartbeat through skin and muscle. He smiled, his eyes conveying a deep adoration for Dale as they parted, a lone string of saliva connecting their lips together. 

"I hope I didn't disturb you," Dale said, his voice unusually soft, his strange not particularly attractive face twisting in slight worry. 

"I was praying," Dan murmured, "but your interruption was welcome."

"Good," Dale said with a smile. Bowing his head he met Dan's lips half way and in the no mans land between their faces he poured all his need and admiration for the other into it. They kissed for what felt like hours, merely exchanging emotion and desire into the preliminary joining. Minutes later Dale pulled back and upon seeing those beautiful ocean eyes beneath him silently give him permission he began to rid Dan of his clothing. He peeled off every article with care, his fingers skimming over smooth skin and lean muscle, leaving trails of warmth in his path as clothing became sparse. As the last piece of material was thrown to the floor Dale took in his nervous prize. 

No matter how many times they did this Dan was always uneasy at first, as if he were afraid of the invisible brands God was placing on him, marking him as tainted. Dale never was a religious man but he did his best to understand Dan's fears and the morals the other possessed. It was hard the first few times. But eventually with slow coaxing care Dan had been able to admit his forbidden love and accept Dale in more ways than one. 

Dale remembered the first time like it was yesterday. It had been awkward touches, movements that were jerky, unsure and scared. Dan's eyes had been huge that night when Dale had pressed against him, simply brought their bodies together and allowed Dan to just feel. Dan had explored with his hands as much as his eyes, in retrospect Dale had perceived Dan as a virgin which, in reality, had been true when it came to men. Besides the awkwardness and fumbling for words and things to say it had been what Dale could only call an amazing experience. Everything had been so raw, so natural when they had become one and no matter what Dan believed Dale was convinced he had been shown one of the most holy places on earth. Dan's body was a temple, sacred, pure and forever Dale's. 

Pushing those wonderful, lovely memories away Dale kissed his way up Dan's chest, lapping at smooth skin and even nibbling in places. When he reached Dan's jaw he pulled back, his hands finding their way down to the fork in Dan's legs. With deft hands he stroked Dan's awakening arousal, his eyes fixed on a face that tinted a delicate pink. No matter how many times they did this Dale always saw new reactions in the others eyes, as if Dan was experiencing something new every time they came together. Leaning down Dale caught Dan's lips and as he stroked lazily he led Dan in a quiet dance of lips, teeth and tongue. 

From beneath him Dan moaned and Dale eagerly swallowed the needy sound, efficiently silencing it before someone in a different room heard. Gently caressing Dan with knowing fingers Dale merely did what he found arousing and pleasurable. A squeeze here, swipe of the thumb there, a tickling slide that reached down past Dan's core and skimmed over the small ring of puckered muscle. With care he teased the nub, pressed the tip of his pointer finger into it, breaching Dan in one push. 

Dan gasped, his blue eyes stretching wide, his whole body tensing as Dale pressed the finger deep, brushing against the prostate.

"D-dale," Dan uttered through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna come."

Gripping Dan's arousal with new vigour Dale found a rhythm out of pressing his fingers in and stroking in time. 

"Come then," Dale murmured, bowing his head and pressing his lips against Dan's right ear. "Come for me."

With a hurried prayer Dan let himself go. He became a puddle of goo against Dale as he came, spurting white in drops onto his stomach. His chest heaved and he wordlessly cuddled up to Dale who laid down beside him. He pressed his face to Dale's neck and breathed deeply, inhaling the others scent, engraving it into his memory. 

"Thank you, Dale," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"No problem," Dale replied and wrapped an arm around Dan before turning on the TV across the room via remote. He watched with little interest at the shows playing out and instead found himself glancing at Dan who's lips moved in silent prayer.

He wondered what the other was praying for.


End file.
